Most homes have an in-home network installed to distribute TV signals from an external provider. Signal dividing devices are used within such networks to distribute TV signals to more than one location in the home allowing the consumer to have multiple devices connected to the network. Often there is also a need to distribute data and other signals to and from locations throughout the home and there are several technologies available to achieve this, such as PowerLine, MoCA, wireless, fibre optic and CAT-5. However these technologies all have disadvantages.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a signal dividing device which will allow a coaxial network to be used for two-way communication of data and other signals.